Elemental Weapons
Aeyn, The Blade Edge of Lightning and The Wrath of the Gale Weapon Type: Swords Element: Air Current Number in Existence: 1 set of 2 blades Description: Twin Katana made of black metal with obsidian handles. Restriction: Wielder must use both blades at the same time Abilities Non air mage: None Air Mage: Produce, control and absorb lightning (Elaketun), unleash gales (Hjelgeist) Master: grant wielder the power of lightning and speed of the wind, ability to use Aeyn seperatly Wielder(s): Rizaal, Sixth son of Aerithris; Radon Temporum-Drakus, Seventh son of Aerithris History During the Second Main Period, The Monks of Aerithris fashioned a pair of blades the likes of which would not be seen until the Japanese people of Earth also developed the design. The single-edged blades were curved to allow for the wielder to unsheath and attack in the same stroke and were harder than bruily. The blade of the swords was sharper than anything previously forged and were so light that, in the right hands, they moved with lightning speed. The Monks then enchanted one of the blades with the power to produce, control, and absorb lightning and the other they gave the power to unleash devastating gales of wind. They then named the Blades Aeyn which meant air in their native tongue. After gaining Aerithris' blessing and being named the Elemental Weapon of Air, the Monks kept the Aeyn intered in their monastery until Rizaal claimed them in the mid third main period and went on to master them after 27 years of training. Falkroth, The Slicing Flame Weapon Type: Sword Element: Fire Current Number in Existence: (18) Description: Runed Broadsword with a flaming bruily blade capable of cutting through anything and everything Restriction: Abilities Non fire mage: Fire mage: Master: Wielder(s): The Deathlords, Kar'tor, The Tyrant Deathlord History Created during the Demon Wars; Falkroth one of the early examples of what Mustaran and Drakange smithing can create. A combination of refined bruily and two powerful enchantments created this powerful blade into an unstoppable force, able to cut though anything except other bruily weapons or somthing of higher grade. It was presented and passed down the line of the heads of the Putus Incendia, gaining reputation and fame as the time went on, and even becoming lost in the 2nd period for three hundred years but was re-found and given to Kar'tor, the Head Putus at the time. But when Gallon defected to the Tyrants, so did Kar'tor who joined the Deathlords taking Falkorth with him. Also in an attempt to re-create such a powerful blade, Kar'tor and other Deathlords attempted to copy Falkorth with magic and give it to each member of their organisation. Although sucessful each copy is much weaker then the original, they are still able to cause minor burns and still slice though many matierals, but at a much slower rate. This being said, the copies are still powerful enough to circumvent the Drakangais ability to heal at a remarkable rate as shown when Radon is scarred by such a blade. Akaela, Fury of the Seas Weapon Type: Spear Element: Water Current Number in Existence: 5 Description: A three meter blue shafted spear, with a white, pointed glaive blade. A single cut fills the wounded with magical water that enters the lungs and drowns the person from the inside. Restriction: Abilities Non water mage: Water mage: Master: Wielder(s): Tamarin, Unknown thief History Akaela is most known for being the personal weapon of Tamarin, Ancient of Water. However it is more famously known from being stolen by a nameless thief while Tamarin was resting from the banishment of Godslayer. The thief was able to enter Tamarins own palace; Kleos in the Aether without the aid of magic or inside help. Thlondrlim, The Portable Earthquake Weapon Type: Hammer Element: Earth Current Number in Existence: 2 Description: Golden Warhammer / Tarnished Warhammer covered in Demonic Runes (Godreaver) Restriction: Abilities Non earth mage: Earth mage: Master: Wielder(s): Godslayer, Eskyriax Ereth Quaith, The Piecer of the Soul Weapon Type: Bow Element: Soul Current Number in Existence: 1 Description: Amethyst Bow that uses Amethyst headed arrows Restriction: The wielder will die within 24 hours of use Abilities Non soul mage: Soul mage: Master: Wielder(s): Alayna Kurinav, Ysvan Maninchov Khyariton, The Sanguine Star Weapon Type: Morning Star Element: Blood Current Number in Existence: 1 Description: Unknown, rumoured to be a blood red morning star Wielder(s): Unknown